1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic apparatus, such as computers and servers, include data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory drives, digital video disk drives, and floppy disk drives. These devices are added to increase functionality of the apparatus as desired by a user. The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer often involves using screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket, and then the bracket is fixed to a chassis of the computer. Usually, there is space between the bracket and the chassis, which is a weakness that can allow the data storage device to more easily vibrate or move about.